


The Cold Night Air

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg leaves the hospital with no underwear on and finds it makes the rest of the night more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Air

**Author's Note:**

> Tags are for both parts of the fic, as is the rating.
> 
> Set during 7x21, so spoilers for that.
> 
> Written for the prompts "air" and "dirt" at [SPN 30 Snapshots](http://spn-30snapshots.livejournal.com/) and the trope ["Vaporwear"](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/VaporWear) at [Ten Tropes](http://10tropes.livejournal.com)

Getting changed in the middle of what could be the end of the world was a bitch. She pulled off her scrubs and looked at the sports bra she wore for ‘work’ with distain. She certainly wasn’t going down wearing that. She pulled it over her head and replaced it with the top she’d worn that morning. It was low cut and ran the risk of danger but it was loose enough that she wasn’t really worried.

She kicked herself for not having the hindsight (because when one spends any amount of time with the Winchesters, the world is likely to end sooner or later) to have brought any spare panties either. She took a moment to evaluate her situation. She could always buy some at a later date and she’d been in her current ones all day, God knows when her next chance to change them would be. She shrugged, she’d gone commando more than once in her life. What was the worst that could happen? (Apocalypse and death notwithstanding.)

She left her scrubs in her locker. She knew she’d never need them again after today. Castiel had woken up. She didn’t need to be his nursery nurse anymore.

-x-

The atmosphere in the cabin was killing her. Dean wouldn’t look at Castiel, Castiel was oblivious and Sam wasn’t helping by trying to act like he wasn’t. The kid was making her uneasy. He practically oozed ‘heaven’s influence’ and whenever she came across someone like that, it didn’t end well.

She checked her watch. She had half an hour until those gullible dicks of Crowley’s were expecting her. She looked around her. Everyone was pretending to be asleep except her. Sam and Dean were both too well trained to really sleep at a time like this. The kid was too scared to close his eyes. And Castiel needed sleep as much as she did. Which was not at all. He was the one she could feel across the room, watching her. She shifted in her seat, suddenly feeling uncomfortable, and then wishing she hadn’t as the tight, stiff material of her jeans pressed against her in a new angle, one she wasn’t used to.

Somewhere between that and knowing she was being watched, she felt frustration rise up in her like impatience often did. It made her stomach flip and made her want to press up against something, anything, that could give her relief.

She got up and made for the door, hoping the cold night air would distract her. She could feel his eyes follow her as she moved.

She let the night air hit her like a truck but did it nothing to calm her down. Her nipples hardened in defence against the change in temperature and brushed against the fabric of her top. Where she’d become wet turned cold and almost more enticing. She sighed and leaned against the wall of the cabin, wishing she smoked or something like that so that she had something to do.

She looked up when the cabin door opened, almost jumping until she saw that it was just Cas. 

“You seem restless.” He said by way of explanation.

“Yeah, well, us non-human folk don’t sleep.”Meg said waving a hand between them. He leaned against the wall, mere centimetres from her. Even without all of his marbles, he still didn’t observe the custom of personal space.

“No, it’s not that.” He looked her up and down, eyes lingering at certain points. “Your vessel craves carnality and for some reason that’s causing you stress.”

Meg turned to look at him, almost stunned. “You’ve become awfully aware since...” She caught his eye and he looked confused. She couldn’t bring herself to call him crazy, not when he didn’t want to see it. She paused before her curiosity took over. “Does you vessel ever crave anything?”

“It has a disturbing fondness for eating red meat. Something I have discovered while unnecessary, is nice to indulge in.”

“I meant anything sexual?” Meg clarified.

“Heaven has told me I’m above that.”

“But are you though?” She countered.

Castiel leaned into her, his body managing to feel intensely close while not quite touching her. His hand brushed over her face, closing her eyes. “So He doesn’t see and won’t cry.” Castiel whispered as his justification.

“Ok?” She answered, not knowing what he was on about but going with it anyway.

“While you sat in there, you looked deep in thought. It’s an amazing thing to see a creature of your sort deep in thought.” He picked up her hand and trailed it over the bare skin above her breasts, then over her barely covered nipples. “And what you were thinking about seemed appealing to your vessel,” He lowered the hand so that it brushed over her stomach, down to where denim pressed so close to her clit, him making it push closer. “Enough so that I could smell you from across the room and you felt the need to excuse yourself and I felt the need to follow you.” He let her hand drop and was suddenly far enough away that she couldn’t feel him anymore. “Does that answer your question?”

“Fuck, Cas, you coulda just said yes.” She said, opening her eyes and finding herself slightly breathless. She looked him over, taking in the blown pupils and way his heartbeat made the vein in his neck jump. She realised that was what he’d been doing a second ago with her, checking for the obvious signs.

“May I ask you a question?” He said, making her look back up at his face.

“Go ahead.”

“What were you thinking about?”

This time she leaned into him, not bothering to hold back the last few millimetres like he had done. She didn’t bother to close his eyes either, she wanted him to look. She took his hand and placed it on her hip, her fingers over his, to act as a guide.

“I was thinking about how everyone else in the room was pretending to be asleep.” She made his hand slip under her top, over her abs, making them jump at the foreign touch. “But not you and me. We don’t need to bend to what they do. We know we don’t sleep.” She brought his hand up to her breast, it unbelievably warm compared to the cool night air. She watched as his eyes left hers to stare in fascination at the definition of their hands on her chest. He didn’t know what to with them but she squeezed his hand and he found himself repeating the action. “We sit in the dark and know that we’re different.” His other hand came to rest on her waist, of its own accord. “Then I felt your eyes on me.” She moved his hand back down until it was stopped by the waistband of her jeans. “I could feel you watching me.” She took her hand off his so that she could unzip her jeans, his eyes following her hands. She pushed the denim away from her skin before putting her hand back on one of his. “And that turned me on.” She brought his hand within an inch of where she wanted it to be and then dropped it like he had done with hers. “Does that answer your question? Because it certainly answered mine.”


	2. Dirt

His eyes darted back up to hers and the blue had almost been swallowed up by black. He didn’t say anything but he didn’t move away from her either, he just stared unmoving, his hand tightening on her waist until it nearly hurt.

“And if you want to do something about that, then go right ahead.” She said, pushing against him.

She felt her back hit the cabin wall with a thump and felt cold air hit her shoulders as he pushed her jacket over them, making it fall off. His hands slid under her top and they didn’t stop, dragging it over her head, making her swear when the air hit her nipples, already sensitive from Castiel’s earlier touch. She put her hand to the front of his trousers, her question completely, one hundred per cent answered. 

She slipped her hand into his white hospital scrubs, prompting him to do the same to her. She felt his fingers against her clit and he looked up at her with something close to a mischievous smile. Her hand tightened around his cock in response. She was starting to like this insanity thing; it was making him much more fun.

She was about to say something to that effect when she felt her back hit a different surface, this time the ground. She could feel the air hit each inch of bare skin as he pulled her jeans completely off, leaving her naked on the ground beneath him, half covered by the coat he still insisted on wearing.

His hands gently roamed over her skin, as if he’d never felt anything as _alive_ as the demon inside her, reaching up into his touch. He didn’t say anything, he just kept moving over her body, getting lower until she couldn’t help but push her heels down into the dirt and raise her hips in an effort to drop the world’s largest hint.

His hands settled on her hips and he kneeled on the ground between her thighs. The thought of the obscenely obvious marks that would be left on his knees made her push back further into the ground, wriggling to make his hands tighten around her.

“I wonder if you’d taste beautiful like the woman you’re possessing or wicked like the creature inside?” He asked, leaning down, breathing over her stomach, not quite close enough. She was about to tempt him into finding out when he bit down suddenly, teeth scraping ineffectively over tight muscle.

She sat up, feeling twigs and bits of bark fall out of her hair. “A little lower and with less teeth, please.” She ran a hand over his hair before getting a decent grip and guiding his head down.

He let her guide him until he was sure what she was asking for then his hands lefts her hips to hold her legs apart and lower himself down, the smell of the woodland mixing with the smell of sex. Her hand tightened in his hair when he finally put his tongue to her clit, distractedly drawing with the tip while he closed his eyes, taking in every sound she made and the almost deafening silence from everything else.

Meg kept her eyes on the door of the cabin, quite aware the only thing between her and them would be the back of Cas’ head. She didn’t quite know whether she wanted them to find her like this or not. On one hand, it would be hilarious to see their faces but on the other, she was learning to like the way Cas was becoming more dependent on her and these odd moments they kept having. Still, every time she heard so much as the wood creaking, her heart would stop in her chest, just for the barest second.

After a few minutes she couldn’t focus on both the door and what Cas was doing, and he won her full attention. Her hand tightened in his hair again and he responded by licking her faster and harder, with less delicate patterns and more haphazard strokes of his tongue. She distantly felt herself pull his hair again, too close to care what she was doing, she heard him growl low in his throat, his blue eyes flashing up at her and for a second, just a second, it was like he was the same Castiel that pinned her against a wall and kissed her, apparently inspires by pizza men and babysitters. 

Somewhere in the middle of all those thoughts his hands had gripped her hips again, pressing them down in the dirt, stopping her from bucking against his mouth. His nails were digging in and she was sure if she hadn’t been a demon, she’d have bruises but the pressure was a perfect contrast to the pressure inside her, longing to get out. She let her hand fall from his head, closing her eyes, every fiber of her being giving into him and letting the world collapse around her until there was nothing left but him and her and the ground beneath them.

When she opened her eyes again he was standing, not a speck of dirt on him while she led, skin grubby and foliage still stuck in her hair. “Pass my jeans would you Clarence, I got places to be.”

She paused when she was fully dressed (or as fully dressed as she could get), another question burning on her lips. “Did you get an answer?”

He looked at her in that way he did, head cocked to the side and slightly amused. “Both. You taste beautifully wicked and wickedly beautiful.”

“I thought we’d talked about this poetry thing.” She said, rolling her eyes.

“Put up or shut up.” He quoted back at her and disappeared, leaving her to curse to herself as she walked towards where the demons would be waiting.


End file.
